


The Scent of Matcha Blossoms

by FujoshiTings



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Bickering, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hotel Sex, M/M, Marking, Omega Verse, Pheromones, Seduction, Unrequited Love, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiTings/pseuds/FujoshiTings
Summary: [Omegaverse AU]Sakurayashiki Kaoru didn't mind being an omega if it meant he was treasured by the alpha he fell in love with in high school. Things were going fine until they weren't. Now, he's slightly damaged goods.Nanjo Kojiro has been in love with his childhood friend Kaoru for as long as he can remember. And after all this time, he's ready to prove that he can take care of him... if only Kaoru will let him!(Everything is the same as in the anime, expect it's Omegaverse!)
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The Scent of Matcha Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Thanks for checking out the first chapter of this fic! Yes, you read that right, so there will be _more_! Enjoy (¬‿¬)

It was supposed to be a nice dinner where they could unwind over a few glasses of fine wine and sample the local French cuisine. Instead, they got lost somewhere along their itinerary, and ended up at this small, hole in the wall restaurant. The carpeted floors clearly need a good cleaning and that alone makes Sakurayashiki Kaoru glare at his companion. 

“We’re going to be poisoned if we eat here, just what the hell are you thinking?”

Nanjo Kojiro shrugs. “I have a good feeling about this place; you didn’t smell the _delicious_ aroma when we passed by?” He clicks his tongue. “I told you to leave all the food stuff to me, and not that machine you like to carry around with you.”

A scoff. “Carla is smarter than you, you ape.” 

He hopes the other man leaves it at that, anything to avoid discussing why he couldn’t smell what’s so clearly the smoky scent of cooking meat. Kaoru is barely hanging on by a thread, having started his heat a few hours before. 

He scratches at the skin on his hip that his tattoo covers as the hostess leads them toward the back of the cramped restaurant. The only person that knows about the tattoo’s existence _and_ what it covers, is the alpha now holding out a ratty chair for him to sit. 

During his heat, that particular patch of skin tingles and burns, reminding him of what almost was. The only good thing to come from his partial marking is he can push through the symptoms for longer in the event he doesn’t have his suppressors. 

Times like tonight. 

He again curses his luck as he shuffles his _yukata_ to sit. His arousal makes a warm spot at the front of his underwear and he knows the backside will follow soon enough.

 _But if that idiot finds out…_ He shudders from revile and anticipation at the thought. Kojiro is usually too perceptive and now the brute of a man has taken the place of the Alpha that abandoned him. But, if given the chance to be with Shindō Ainosuke again, Kaoru will gladly jump at it. 

_Maybe I should ditch the brute to call—_

“I thought you were famished,” the alpha that always gets in his way says, gesturing at the table that miraculously is filled with food. “I promise you’ll like it!”

“Shut it already,” Kaoru snaps, reaching for his glass of water. 

He suddenly feels parched and doesn’t want to drink from his wine glass in risk of looking indecent, and because it will immediately go to his head in this state. Which will most assuredly lead to Kojiro making advances he can’t turn down. 

“Here, try this.” A fork with a steaming chunk of darkened meat, covered in a sauce the color of honey mustard, but much thinner in consistency, is suddenly inches away from Kaoru’s mouth. 

“What do you think—” The meat melts on his surprised tongue, the tangy sauce combining with the smoky flavor to create something Kaoru has never tasted before. 

“Told you it was good, four eyes,” Kojiro smirks. He uses the same fork to stuff his face with three pieces at once. 

_When he eats, he looks more like an oversized chipmunk._ The observation makes Kaoru smirk as he swallows. “I don’t need you to feed me, I’m capable of doing it myself.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” The alpha says it around a mouth now full of potatoes. 

Kaoru takes his fan he always carries and reaches across the table to smack the side of Kojiro’s head. “You could at least _try_ to act civilized when we’re in public.”

“Does that mean I can act uncivilized in private?” Kojiro’s eyes shimmer with mirth as he takes a sip from his wine glass. 

Kaoru manages to not choke on the food in his mouth, glaring at the object of his constant ire.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He flashes that smile that he gives all genders which stirs Kaoru up more. 

“Don’t go deciding things by yourself, you brute.” This time he can’t help but take a small sip from his wine glass, even if it means he’ll be dizzy for a few moments after. “I meant _all_ the time.”

“But you don’t seem to have any complaints when we—” 

Kaoru throws a roll in the other man’s direction, scowling. But, the damage is already done. In his sensitized state just the suggestive undertone of his companions' words pulls out memories of just how uncivilized Kojiro can be when they are alone. 

Kaoru takes several bites from the plates between them to ignore his racing thoughts. Each is more delicious than the last, and the rich flavors trickling down his throat have the opposite effect than he intended. After all, it’s the alpha eating mindlessly across from him that taught him a delicious meal can be foreplay.

**Author's Note:**

> So... what do we think?! I'm really excited that my first omegaverse will be these two because _chef's kiss_  
>  I've posted a bit more on my website, so if you want to [know more!](http://fujoshitings.com/accessing-fujoshitings-bl/)
> 
> I hope that you're ready for the rest (─‿‿─) To stay updated on the latest, here's [where else you can find me!](https://rizamasuyama.carrd.co)
> 
> Stay Squishy,  
> Riza (FujoshiTings)


End file.
